<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not What I Had In Mind by Amee19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778919">Not What I Had In Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19'>Amee19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Proposal gone wrong but only for a second, What do you think I am? A monster?, nothing bad actually happens, so much fluff your teeth will rot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't going the way Eliott expected at all.</p><p>But maybe this isn't a bad thing after all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not What I Had In Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Two fics in a day 🤘🏻 That's what a new lockdown does to me.</p><p>I want to try to write more so if you have requests, please leave it in the comments and I'll see if they inspire me something 🥰❤🥰</p><p>Your comments mean the world to me so if you enjoy this, don't forget to please a comment 💜💜💜</p><p>Have a nice day/evening/night and stay safe wherever you are</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>June 26, 2021</em>
  </span>
</p><p>That's not what Eliott had in mind. He's been planning this for weeks, unofficially for much longer if he's being honest. He's been thinking about it since he and Lucas started dating. In two weeks, it's Lucas' birthday and for the occasion, Eliott was going to bring him to the Petite Ceinture. They would take a pizza on their way there and eat it while watching the stars. Then, he would get down on one knee, pull out the ring he's been hiding from his boyfriend for over a month and tell him he loves him. He would tell him that he brought colors back into Eliott's life, that he's the man of Eliott's dreams and that he doesn't want to imagine his life without him. And finally, he would ask him to marry him. Hopefully, Lucas would say yes, probably with tears in his eyes, and then they would kiss. Eliott had it planned. It wasn't supposed to happen like this!</p><p>They're at pride. The third one they're spending together but only the second they go to as last year, Lucas had nearly given himself a concussion just before leaving when he had tripped down on his shoes, which Eliott had told him to put away, and hit his head on the door handle. They had spent the day at the ER, waiting for the younger boy to see a doctor. In the end, it hadn't been a concussion, just a massive headache as well as an embarrassing bruise but Lucas needed to rest so they went straight home and fell into bed, napping together.</p><p>This year though, they've made it without either of them cracking their skull open so it's been a success so far...until Eliott's mouth to brain filter decides to disfunction again and screws up weeks of careful planning.</p><p>They're in the middle of the crowd, dancing together to the rhythm of the music blasting through the speakers. It's way too hot outside and there's a layer of sweat making Lucas' skin glisten under the sun. On his cheeks, he's got colorful stripes of colors representing the pride flag to match with Eliott's own ones of the pansexual flag. His hair are damp with sweat just like his white t-shirt that is now nearly see-through. His sinful lips are cherry red because of the slushie they shared earlier and his eyes are shining with a mix of happiness, fun and love as he stares at Eliott.</p><p>He looks so fucking beautiful as he throws his head back, laughing as he sings along to the song, his arms still thrown around Eliott's neck that the older boy can't help it, the words rushing out of his mouth before he can stop them.</p><p>"Marry me!"</p><p>And in an instant, it's like the world had stopped spinning and nothing else existed beyond the two of them. Lucas' laughter dies on his lips as he looks back to him, severals emotions flashing across his face. Surprise, confusion, disbelief. Eliott doesn't even know how he heard him over the music but he did.</p><p>It's too late to back out now.</p><p>"What did you say?" his boyfriend asks him with a pleading look in his eyes, as if he couldn't believe it.</p><p>"Marry me!" Eliott repeats, hoping his voice sounds more confident than he feels like. "I love you, Lucas! I know we're young and that it might be scary but I want to spend my life with you! Through my ups and downs, there's only person I want to have by my side and it's you, Lucas! It's always been you and it will always be you! In every other universe, it's always you. I love you, Lucas! Please, marry me!"</p><p>Tears well up in his eyes while the most beautiful he's ever seen stretches on the younger boy's lips before he nods eagerly, giggling.</p><p>"Yes!" he says over and over and over again. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to marry you!"</p><p>Eliott's own grin widens and he feels like his heart might burst out of his ribcage because of how happy. He tightens the arms around his boyfriend- no, his fiancé and pulls him closer. Lucas jumps up, wrapping his legs around Eliott's waist and Eliott stumbles a step backward with surprise but immediately secure him before burying his face into Lucas' neck.</p><p>"I love you so fucking much," he whispers into the younger boy's ear, kissing his cheek. "I love you!"</p><p>"I love you too!" Lucas says as he pulls back but just enough to cup his cheeks and to pull him into a kiss, their first kiss as fiancés.</p><p>Keeping Lucas up his arms, Eliott guides them out of the crowd as they look for a quiet place for them to talk. They find it further down the street, away from the music and the crowd gathered to celebrate the beauty of love. He sets the younger boy down on the back of a bench and slots himself in between his legs.</p><p>They should be talking but Eliott feels drunk off his fiancé's lips and he can't stop kissing him.</p><p>"I love you," he whispers in between two kisses. "I love you so much."</p><p>They keep on kissing until they end up running out of breath, having no other choice but to pull back, the two of them panting heavily but Lucas doesn't let him go too far, bumping their foreheads together while their noses brush against each other's.</p><p>"Fuck!" his fiancé swears, his smile widening as he plays with Eliott's hair. "I wasn't expecting this but now I can't wait for you to become my husband."</p><p>"We can start planning tomorrow if you really want to do this soon," the older boy offers, chuckling as he's just as impatient to marry him.</p><p>However, something flashes across Lucas' eyes as he shakes his head.</p><p>"Why wait?" he wonders as if it was obvious. "Let's do this today! Right now!"</p><p>And although Eliott perfectly heard him, he must have misunderstood something. Lucas can't possibly saying-</p><p>"You want to get married today?" he asks for confirmation and Lucas' grin widens as he nods.</p><p>"Yes! Why should we wait? I don't need a fancy ceremony or flowers or anything. All I need is you so why not?"</p><p>Is it possible to fall even more in love with someone after two and a half years together? Because Eliott can feel his heart swelling up in his chest as he nods eagerly. It's so fucking not what he had planned but this is a thousand times better.</p><p>"Let's get married then!"</p><p>An hour later, they find themselves right outside of the city hall, waiting for Yann and Idriss. Turns out they can indeed get married just like that with no ceremony or anything as long as they've got witnesses so who else are they supposed to choose than their best friends.</p><p>They didn't told me what it's for though. Lucas simply texted Yann while Eliott did the same to Idriss, telling him he needed to get his ass to the city hall as quickly as possible. The questions that followed were left unanswered.</p><p>On their way to the city hall, they stopped in a coffee shop and quickly cleaned off in the bathroom, washing the flags off their cheeks and trying to look presentable.</p><p>It's 14:12 when Yann arrives, looking like he's ran all the way from his place.</p><p>"What's going on?" he immediately worries as he walks up to them. "You tell me to get here but you won't answer any of my messages asking why."</p><p>"Nothing bad," Lucas reassures him, pulling him into a hug that makes Yann look even more confused. "I promise! Thank you for coming! We'll explain it as soon as Idriss gets here!"</p><p>"Idriss? What? Lucas, I mean it, what's happening right now?"</p><p>But he's saved from having to answer when Idriss arrives, parking his car just beside them before nearly launching himself out of it in panic.</p><p>Eliott doesn't let him speak though, simply imitating his fiancé and hugging his best friend tightly, thanking him for being here. However, he can feel the tension and the worry radiating out of Idriss and Yann's bodies so he decides to pull them out of their misery.</p><p>"We asked you to come here because we need two witnesses. We-"</p><p>"We're getting married!" Lucas cuts him, almost bouncing with excitement. "Today! Like everything is ready, we were just waiting for you!"</p><p>Their best friends' eyes go wide with shock and Eliott can't help but burst into laughter, pulling his fiancé into a kiss.</p><p>"What?" the two other boys nearly scream, as if not quite believing them and Eliott sighs happily before pulling back to explain.</p><p>"I know it might come off a shock but we really want to do this and there's no one else we would rather have on our side today than you two."</p><p>"You're our best friends," Lucas continues as he intertwines his fingers with Eliott's and squeezes his hand, "and we know it seems like we're rushing things and you might not approve but-"</p><p>But Yann cuts him, pulling him into a tight huh, clapping his back all while laughing. It takes Idriss a second for him to do the same thing to Eliott, playfully ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Shit!" Yann swears, his voice laced with amusement. "I truly wasn't expecting that to happen today. I really wanted to throw you a nice bachelor party beforehand but I'm really happy for you."</p><p>"Only you two could get married like that and scare the living shit out of us in the process," Idriss teases, pulling back, grinning widely with pride in his eyes. "But I'm so fucking happy to thought of me rather than Sofiane! He's going to shit himself when we'll tell him!"</p><p>After, it's Idriss' turn to hug and congratulate Lucas while Yann does the same to Eliott."</p><p>"There's no else I trust more with my best friend than you so you take care of him," he whispers into the older boy's ear, causing Eliott to smile as he nods.</p><p>"I swear," he reassures him. "He's the love of my life."</p><p>"Good then," Yann approves, pulling back. "Now let's get you two married!"</p><p>Holding hands, Lucas and Eliott walk back into the city hall followed by their best friends. The girl at the reception motions for them a room to go to and that someone is already ready to see them.</p><p>The room in question must be the one they use for weddings as it's already decorated with some colorful fake plastic flowers and there's a few chairs piled up in a corner but considering they said they had no guests, no one put them into place.</p><p>Their celebrant is a woman, probably of their parents' age. She's dressed up in a navy blue suit and smiles warmly at them as they step into the room, walking up to her.</p><p>"Lucas?" she verifies and the younger boy nods. "Eliott?"</p><p>It's his turn to nod before she turns to their best friends.</p><p>"And you two must be their witnesses!"</p><p>"Wouldn't miss those two getting married for anything in the world!" Idriss answers in a playful tone.</p><p>"I agree with him!" Yann adds, proudly nodding.</p><p>The woman laughs before clearing her throat and straightens her back so Lucas and Eliott take place in front of her, holding hands as she reads a little premade speech. However, Eliott barely even hears a single word she's saying, losing himself in his fiancé's eyes. Just this morning he was worrying about whether or not it wasn't too early to propose and now they're getting married. Life sometimes works in strange ways…</p><p>Eventually, it's time for their vows but rather than go with the traditional ones the woman offers him, Eliott decides to improvise.</p><p>"Lucas," he slowly starts, squeezing the younger boy's hands, "901 days ago, I saw you for the first time. 901 days ago, you changed my life, you saved it. You made my life worth living again and I could never thank you enough for it. I love you so much, baby and although all of this might seem scary, but I know that with you, there's nothing we can't face together. I love you."</p><p>By the time he's done talking, there's tears rolling down Lucas' cheeks and he has to hold himself back from pulling him into a hug.</p><p>"Lucas," the celebrant announces in a gentle tone, "it's your turn."</p><p>"Of course you would make me cry the day of our wedding," he says as he wipes the tears out of his eyes with one hand, making Eliott chuckle. "That's what I get for marrying an L student."</p><p>He takes a moment to clear his throat before looking back to the older boy, smiling.</p><p>"Eliott Demaury, if someone had told me three years ago that today, I would be marrying the love of my life, I would have called them crazy. When we met, I had been putting on a mask for so long I had started to become that mask but you saw right through it. You gave me a reason to be brave about who I am. I love you so much, Eliott and like I told you in the tunnel, I'm not afraid. Not when I'm with you."</p><p>It's Eliott's turn to cry as he takes off one of the rings he's wearing and slips it with shaking hands onto Lucas' own finger. His mind briefly drifts back to the diamond ring he has at home hidden in the back of a drawer but he shakes himself out of it. He'll simply give it to him later. For now, this is perfect.</p><p>"From the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss!"</p><p>Giggling, Eliott launches himself Lucas, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He throws his arms around his neck while his husband hugs his waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. He's vaguely aware of their friends cheering for them but he couldn't care less. Lucas is his husband now.</p><p>"I love you, Lucas Lallemant-demaury!" he declares as soon as he pulls back.</p><p>"Not as much as I love you, Eliott Demaury-Lallemant!" his husband teases him right back, brushing their noses together.</p><p>He can only imagine the grew's reactions once they'll tell them. His mother might very well kill him. But all of it can wait. Minute by minute as they had once agreed on and in this very minute, nothing else exists beside him and Lucas, the love of his life, his soulmate, his husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>